Only in a Life time
by Ohmylouis
Summary: Bella and Edward were always friends scince birth but can events that happens only in a lifetime bring the love for each other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : A good heart will help you to a bonny face, my lad and a bad one will turn the bonniest into something worse than ugly. - Emily Bronte

BPOV

"Oh cmon Bella you cant honestly think Stephenie Meyer writes better than Emily Bronte" Edward trying hard to hide a chuckle .

God sometimes he knew how to push my buttons with my obbsession to reading. "No, but her stories are amazing I ha-" *knocking niose*

"Bella your mother is here you dont want to keep her waiting , do you" Esme said muffling her cries .

"Esme whats wrong?" concerned she was always so cheerful .

"Bella please your mother is waiting" Esme whisperd

I simply nodded , I looked over to Edward he just shrugged and followed me down the stairs. I glanced over at Alice as I came down smiling at her except her face was red and blotchy, she ran away hands over her face muffling her sobs . _This is not good . _What has Renee done now or worse what have I done ? The reason I call her _Renee _is due to the fact that she lost the reason to be called "mom" when the beating started when I was eight . It was one month after my dad charlie died on duty saving a women and child from being mugged . It only started once that month then progressed to weekly then daily now I get a slap if I look at her wrong .

"Hey _mom _what's up" I popped the "p"

"Hey bells we're moving " she said smugly. WHAT!

I knew that once we moved she will beat me senseless as she said the cullens protect me , there she was but they dont know. I gulped. "Like across town or the street?" I whisperd

"No hun more like phoenix" she was enjoying this to much , she had a glint in her that just said evil how come I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD SEE IT.

WAIT WAIT wait what "Pheonix as in Arizona the one thats 2,302 miles away" I qauked

" Yes scince Phil proposed and he has that baseball contract we thought it was best to move" she looked a little disapointed I never thought I would be excited for a step-father . She wouldnt get to beat me all the time as she thought she would .

"Hh..hhh..howw much time do I have left" she looked around taking everything in as she inhaled .

"Well our flight for seattle leaves for an hour so cmon stop wasting my time go-sheesh, Phils in the car waiting " she still has that evil glnt in her eye, I nodded and walked over to Edward I said goodbye to everybody else when I saw him forehead against the wall . He down at me eyes glassy as he tried to be brave .

"We'll get through this no matter what okay, promise me bella promise " he said vioce full of detirmination but hoarse from emotion . Who knew that was last thing I heard Edward Cullen say.

"I...III..I promise Edward" I whisperd knowing the traitor tears started to form and spill .

"Bells now cmon were going to be late!" renee called hmph wish me luck new life .

"Bye everybody...Bye edward" I couldnt take it no more I ran out sobbing to the car . I said hi to phil and cried so more Phil wasnt comfortable with tears.

"Im gonna miss you forks , dad,... Edward " I whisperd


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything twilight , I own Robert Pattinson :) KSTEW: no you dont . ME: fine i dont boo thanks for reading you are my muse dont forgt to review inspiration "taylor swift id lie "great song kisses 3 CHAPTER TWO EPOV 3 years . It's been exactly three years since I've seen Bella . I layed on bed wondering what wouldve happened if she stayed at all, during this I was thinking my ceiling was looking more and more interesting .

im fucked

UGH. Sick to my stomach only I knew what Renee did to my Bella , there I go again MY bella , though I always had a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach . I begged and begged for her to tell someone the week before she left , but no. I miss her so mu-

*knock knock* "Edward , EDWAARRD open up wait dont are you doing what I think your doing?" alice bellowed god why the hell is she chirpy goddamn pixie

"no alice, come in " I said

"Hey edward stop being a prude and help emmett set up the extra bed set in my room , up up cmon "

" Why , and who is coming anyway moms been making it big deal for the past two days ?"

" I dont know but mom's been crying alot all I know is that shes roomin with me I hope shes not a bitch antiway yay " she said bouncing on her tippy toes and to believe shes the oldest twin of me and her but only 5 minutes .

" sooo you dont know alright ill be there in a minute "

" oh yea edward hurry all I know is that shes coming home today and dad's at work, mom and I will be cooking and after your done emmetts goin to rose's house and I need you to pick up some yellow tulips or I will end using your guitar as firewood chop chop " she said with a wicked grin

" ok ok just dont hurt sadie " as I dramatically wiped a tear away

After emmett and edward setting up the bed well mostly just Edward , emmett was on the floor giving his 'helpful advice from the view'. Edward went to the nearest florist to pick up flowers .

0.0.o

I walk up to the old lady behind the register

"Hello Im looking for some yellow tulips " I said

" Im sorry dear but that young lady has the last one in season " she looked at me kindly

"uh thanks "

I walked away over to the woman who had the life of my sadie in her hands literally , time to turn the charm on I tapped the her shoulder but what surprised me was the angel that stood with wavy mahogany hair that framed her face beautifuly and the most brown pool of eyes

"Yes?" her vioce was pure and innocent Focus Cullen sadie

"oh yea hi I would love some yellow tulips you see for a friend thats coming and you have the last ones " I said trying to focus

" And im sorry but I need theese flowers I too am visiting family so yea excuse me " she said wait WHAAT the cullen charm always works now im just pissed I need tose flowers ugh this means war .

" look this is the only flower shop open in forks and I need those flowers so hand them over buttercup " go cullen you got this though that came out mean I winced

" uh what no and dont you dare buttercup me!" oh god I didnt want to do this but here it goes she had a bitchy attitude though

" sorry look they just put a fresh batch in the freezer as a apology ill take the old ones ok " she looks at me then walks into the freezer quickly I sprint the door and lock it then to the old lady handed her a 20$ and told her not to open that door until 2o minutes had passed nd ran to volvo and drove home .

" Edward did you get the flowers oh good" alice said as I set them down on the table

" Thats weird she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago " she said as she kissed my father hello and hugged emmett and rose.

" Dont worry Esme if she takes any longer we will call her " my father said as he calmed down my mother . 15 minutes later my mother was going into hysterics then the doorbell rang .

"I'll get it " I called over my shoulder and there she ways my brown eyed angel wait what . oh this is crazy

"OMG your the bitch that I locked into my freezer !" I gasped as my family walked into the room

" OH MY GOD your the arse that locked me in there " she looked pissed

"wait whats going on you guys already met " my mother said looking shocked

"oh no edward this better not be the chic who you looked in the florist freezer " emmett bellowed

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you did what now" my mother and alice shrieked

" look heres a 20 go get a cab and plus for the flowers ok " i said to my angel wait no the girl She looked over my shoulder and her eyes filled with tears

" Sorry I must of gotten the wrong house excuse me " she said mid tears

"wait honey I dont know if you remember me but Its me Esme " esme said with tears too

" Esme it cant be no I mm-missed you so much " she ran to my mother

" You guys no each other whats going on " I was so confused

" Jesus Edward if you stopped being a dick you would see its bellani!" alice yelled

"Who ?" I was getting more confused 'bellani' walked over to me and slapped me everyone gasped

" Its me Bella , the bitch who you locked in the god damn freezer !" she said in middle of tears .

"Bella?B-BELLA oh my god im so sorry " I said

"yea we all have alot to talk about " my mother said as she walked us to the leaving room.

After we all got settled in the living room a sheet of awkwardness filled the room . All these qeustions I had to ask but damn alice beat me to the punch.

"So bella let me take your jacket " alice chirped

"uhh oookkkay " she said as she slowly took of her jacket everyone gasped at her arms covered with bruises also as she winced in pain. Everybody had tears ofcourse I was the most upset I couldve stopped this.

"Do you want me to say my story or do I need another pity party" she snapped shocking us

"were sorry Bella how about we just catch up okay " essme said struggling to hold back tears

"ok yea sure " she started munching on her bottom lip god it was so cute, what

" So bella how old are you now?" alice chirped

"Ok ali before we begin I know your just itchen hug me " she said trying not to laugh before I knew it alice ran across the room and huged her with so much force that it was kinda hard not to laugh .

" ok hug over so how old are you , so me and edward turn 17 in june so what your 16?" she said

" yea Im 16 until september " she said

" do you have a boyfriend ?" alice said my back stiffened at that

" I used to but thats why Im here I geuss " she looked away her eyes clouded with unushed tears

see that button review do it ,its wonderful and it likes you alot bella part up next :)  
>kisses 3 Emily <p>


End file.
